


吸引

by mgru



Category: MOR - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: Mozart 被吸引著。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 明明原本要寫的是邪教的！  
> 不過不知道為什麼就變這樣了。  
> 哎，打打一直要我先發，我先發。  
> 坑坑疤疤的。
> 
> 但認真說，看了看我寫的根本逆了大數西批。  
> 好想吃互攻喔！
> 
>  
> 
> 人皆能攻受，有攻必有受，互攻魂。

 

薩里耶利被邀請到這的時候，他沒想過自己會在這看到已經快成年的莫札特，當初的孩子變得如此漂亮，天才般的能力，天堂才有的曲子，薩里耶利沒有在舞池裡面跟著人們玩樂，他就坐在一旁聽著莫札特舞著的曲子，這樣的曲子怎麼能不被注意，歡樂的人群又有多少人真的聽著。

薩里耶利喝著手裡的酒，就坐在包廂裡，想著，不會有人打擾他。

 

「我還以為這裡沒有人。」

酒精放鬆神經薩里耶利沒有被嚇到只是放下酒，微醺看著進來的人，手拿著兩瓶酒，笑開的臉上還有沾著點粉。

「我是沃夫岡。」

「你好！坐在包廂裡一個人喝酒的人不多喔！不喜歡嗎？」

「這邊音樂的聲音很明顯耶！你剛剛聽了我的新曲子嗎？」

「覺得怎麼樣？」

莫札特沒有詢問就坐在薩里耶利旁邊，擦著額頭上的喊汗，也把大半的粉都擦下，清秀的臉沒有粉彩後十七歲的他顯得稚嫩。

薩里耶利還沒說話，莫札特開始吃著桌上的食物。

「今天晚上我還沒吃東西，我父親希望我可以去跟親王談談，也不顧我如果在演奏的時候餓暈怎麼辦。」

薩里耶利發現在這孩子面前他完全不用說話，就會一直有接下去的說話聲，介於變聲前的聲音跟悠揚的音樂混著讓他悠悠地又喝完一杯。

「你好香。」

莫札特不知道什麼時候，開始盯著薩里耶利，他沒有靠得很近但也不遠，晶亮的眼睛看著薩里耶利，讓薩里耶利不由自主舔了嘴唇上的酒液。

他總覺得他看到莫札特眼裡的什麼，但他沒有說出口。

「應該是你身上的味道。」

「終於聽見您說話了！不，我很確定那是您身上的味道，因為女孩跟夫人們的香料味我再熟悉不過了。」

莫札特更靠近了些，把薩里耶利的酒拿了下來，貼得更近，又吸了口氣。

「是您身上的味道，是什麼樣的香料。」

「不，沒有，我穿這樣怎麼會上香料。」

「可是有一個很吸引人的氣味。」

「你……」

薩里耶利今天沒準備要見人，要不是這小子不請自來，他應該喝得差不多就會睡在這到明天中午離開。

莫札特，盯著薩里耶利的眼睛。

「你還沒告訴我你的名字。」

「安東尼奧……」

「安東尼奧，那是您的信息素的氣味嗎？」

「或許？我不是很清楚你說的是什麼味道。」

「你分化了嗎？」

「我再兩天就生日了，我們要在這裡作客到下個星期。」

莫札特像是被薩里耶利的氣味迷惑般，貼得很近，隨著嗓音湧出的酒氣讓他更加沉醉。

「那麼，或許這些天都還會看到我。」

莫札特吻上薩里耶利，親吻對他向來都不是陌生的事，男人的嘴完全沒有唇彩跟蜜粉香料味除了酒氣外份外的甜蜜，莫札特不曉得為什麼就是那麼認為，讓他貪婪地舔過每個角落。

聽見渾厚的嗓音溢出一點呻吟，在不得不呼吸的時候停了下來，他不知道自己什麼時候跨上薩里耶利的大腿，但這不妨礙他又再次吻上發紅的嘴，男人的手放在他貼緊的腿上。

莫札特被酒氣蒸紅的臉貼著薩里耶利單薄的襯衣，他說的沒錯，這看起來確實不是要參加那個宴會需要的盛裝，透出熱氣的襯衣漫著吸引莫札特的香氣，他知道很多香料卻無法精準的說出這是什麼樣，只是著迷地尋著源頭，手貼在薩里耶利的胸上，撫著節拍往上抓著他的臉貼得很近。

「是您的信息素對吧。」

莫札特自從十四歲被某個王子塞了個貴族女孩後就有不少投懷送抱，基本上他也是來者不拒，女孩男孩，他還未分化，不論是什麼性別他都能輕易得到更多的喜愛，就算他們的聖經裡不接受這樣的關係，他是天之子，父親也無法說什麼，只要是他們心甘情願。

「安東尼奧……」

莫札特又吻了上去，他從未像現在如此入迷在不是音樂的世界裡，他覺得自己能夠一直跟面前的人親吻，從兩人貼近的身體他可以感覺到他們都硬了，手貼上薩里耶利熱燙的性器，溼滑的性器在他摸索下溢出更多潤滑。

「願意給我嗎？」

薩里耶利看著在自己面前眼睛發亮問他他男孩。

「你確定？」

「求你。」

這或許是莫札特第一次自己求來的關係，也是他第一次自己想要的。解開薩里耶利的褲子，站在對方面前白色的襯衣早已敞開，他脫下鞋襪跟褲子，薩里耶利貼近站著的莫札特親吻他白皙的腹部幾乎靠近他硬挺的性器，手放在莫札特腰上。

「你想要什麼。」

低沈的嗓音讓莫札特把所有注意力都放在上面，薩里耶利的黑髮已經被莫札特撥亂，敞開的褲子，還有凌亂的襯衣。

「你。」

「親王的家一定有需要的東西。」

莫札特輕輕笑，跳起來在旁邊的櫃子翻找著。

「你這麼清楚。」

「有了，上次有一個僕人拿了這個在我面前做給我看，要我跟他發生關係。」

這次莫札特記得了他自己跨上薩里耶利的腿上，在他脫下他的褲子後，貼上薩里耶利緊實的大腿，薩里耶利坐著手伸進他的衣襬裡，那雙手終於貼上他的皮膚，煩燥熱燙又柔軟。

薩里耶利明顯為了他的話挑眉，讓他看得又露出一笑。

「他說親王希望我能在他床上這麼做。」

說著手從背後伸進自己的股間，臉因為不舒服有些僵硬。

「我後來被他女兒拉進房裡。」

「所以如果沒有他女兒？」

薩里耶利原本輕輕撫摸莫札特的手不知不覺緊握。

「不，親王不能強迫我，你知道嗎？沒人能強迫我。不知道為什麼我喜歡你很在意，平常有人抓緊我，只會讓我想快速離開。」

莫札特抓穩了薩里耶利的手，想穩住自己，還有那兩隻手指伸進身體裡那種異物感。

被當坐墊的男人用沒被握著的手，緩緩套弄著莫札特的性器。

「不，別這樣我會忍不住。」

薩里耶利只是停下套弄，沒有不緊不鬆地握著，眼神像是在說，你認真嗎？

「我實在太想要你了。」

抽出手，他更靠近薩里耶利，握著完全勃起的性器，手滑過飽滿的頭不滲出更多潤滑。

「你從沒跟alpha 發生過關係？」

「有，不過女士們希望我能讓他們有不同的愉悅，所以我甚至不確定我能，但總是要嘗試後才會知道，原來你是alpha！」

「你不知道？」

「安東尼奧我現在知道了！快幫幫我。」

「第一次用這種姿勢會很不好受。」

「不！」

莫札特把薩里耶利推躺回去，撐著腿扶著薩里耶利的性器抵在自己身上，滑開幾次後晶亮的眼睛不滿地盯著薩里耶利，男人伸出手握著他兩邊飽滿的臀肉分開，那雙手揉捏了柔軟彈性的肉團。擠進裡面的飽脹感不是那麼舒服，莫札特開始覺得是不好的主意了，但他身下操過的男孩沒有讓他有覺得會這麼難受，不服輸的他執意地往下將性器完全坐進自己身體裡。

擠進窄小燒熱裡面薩里耶利吸氣克制著自己把身上的人直接壓上床，大力操弄。

「我……」

「沃夫岡不能後悔了你知道？」

薩里耶利開口，握住莫札特因為疼痛緊繃的腰，讓他貼近可以再給他一個吻，舌頭伸進莫札特嘴裡，吸吮舔舐，讓他手裡的人放鬆下來，挺腰把剩下的部分完全送進柔軟熱燙的窄穴裡。莫札特手扶在薩里耶利肩上，鬆開嘴喘息叫出聲，額頭抵在薩里耶利的肩膀上，腸肉絞緊入侵的性器，抖著撐起腿模仿以往坐在他身上的人的動作，不知道為什麼自己一動就讓爬上尾椎的快感激得抽蓄，蓄好的力氣消失整個人坐回粗硬的勃起。


	2. Chapter 2

「沃夫岡不能後悔了你知道？」

薩里耶利開口，握住莫札特因為疼痛緊繃的腰，讓他貼近可以再給他一個吻，舌頭伸進莫札特嘴裡，吸吮舔舐，讓他手裡的人放鬆下來，挺腰把剩下的部分完全送進柔軟熱燙的窄穴裡。莫札特手扶在薩里耶利肩上，鬆開嘴喘息叫出聲，額頭抵在薩里耶利的肩膀上，腸肉絞緊入侵的性器，抖著撐起腿模仿以往坐在他身上的人的動作，不知道為什麼自己一動就讓爬上尾椎的快感激得抽蓄，蓄好的力氣消失整個人坐回粗硬的勃起。

臀肉上的雙手掐緊用力揉著，向裡抽送，撐開的疼痛感跟竄流的快感並存著，莫札特喘息呻吟陰莖貼緊薩里耶利身上在他的腹肌上摩擦，體內的粗熱一撞上就有衝上腦的疼痛交雜著興奮啃噬男孩不自主地追求更多，隨著掐緊臀肉的手用力操著自己。

酸麻感讓他太快得到高潮而失去力氣，貼在薩里耶利的肩上吸著那股吸引著他的味道。接受陰莖頭部撞擊在自己身體裡輻射出的快意，含著薩里耶利汗濕的耳垂呻吟，身體無法控制地扭動想得到更多，扭到絞緊把身體裡的性器擠進更深的位置，衝撞就讓他抖著，很快他繃緊了身體高潮，溢出的精液沾濕了兩個人的腹部，絞緊的內部讓薩里耶利幾乎無法抽出。

「讓我出來……」

「不。」

少年射完像是更有精神般蠕動著，雖然他還無法完全控制自己放鬆，但插進他身體裡的性器在他移動時帶給他更多餘韻的暈眩。

「Alpha 的身體不太習慣接受人家的結。」

「我要你射在裡面，安東知道我是alpha ？」

——你的結已經開始成形了。——

薩里耶利看夾在兩個人身體間的性器，小子一直用絞得不能再緊的肉穴吸著他，讓他掐住肉團又把自己推得更深，他完全可以感覺到莫札特為了那個推進發抖，alpha 的結打開時，他掐緊了莫札特的性器，隨著鎖緊的掌心，原本只是流瀉的精液在結完全成形後射了出來。

體內的結完全撐開時，小小的移動讓莫札特有不同的快意，射進的精液讓他不停顫抖，薩里耶利濕透的雙手，握在手裡的性器有完整的結。莫札特只覺這是自己從未有過的高潮。

「所以這是結。」

「你還好嗎？」

「我沒有感覺到特別的不適，除了被撐得很開。」

那是因為alpha 像要標記眼前他的人才產生大量的潤滑，面前的你這麼閃耀光芒，很難不被吸引。

但你沒有靠過來，我……

是不會靠近你的，像是會被燙傷的光芒。

在身旁後又那麼溫暖。

薩里耶利看著濕透卻很有精神發亮的眼睛，那人舔著他充滿精液的手，吸吮著他帶著繭的手指，成結的性器無法在能做什麼，但薩里耶利親吻了那張紅透的嘴，牽動還開著的結，少年發出的呻吟證明他沒有自己口中說的好。包裹著他的地方柔軟又熱燙，莫札特的手抱著他貼得更緊，為了舔到他上顎的騷動抖著，牽著身體呻吟，少年抵在他肩膀上。

「這完全就是逃不掉的快感，這很正常嗎？」

「你……」

「真的，你射進去的像是射滿了裡面，那個結感覺卡在最緊的入口，把那些完全堵住，很緊輕輕一動就會讓我發抖的快意。我從來沒有過這種快感，發慌帶著緊張，但又覺得很飽滿，你也是第一次嗎？」

薩里耶利發現自己的擔心簡直多餘，因為發紅的臉真的是他享受著這一切。

只是？

那是生殖腔嗎？

薩里耶利來自小鎮，大半的時間都拿來唸書，他從沒像莫札特那樣有開心荒唐混亂的少年時間，他的所有時間都用在音樂上，這些所有的也只是聽過。

他有許多喜歡在酒吧渾噩過日子的同學。

「我沒有一直沒有時間放鬆，但聽起來是不是插進生殖……」

「是嗎？那很舒服，我們還有幾天可以探索身體，剛剛那是我的結嗎？」

莫札特不知道是不知道還是不在意。

「對，看來你分化成alpha 了，只是為從沒聽說過alpha 會被操到成結。」

「應該是太舒服了，太多的快感簡直要把我逼瘋，那所以我才聞得到你的信息素嗎？那你可以聞到我的嗎？那是什麼樣的味道，我現在只能聞到你的，你要告訴我。」

「通常，alpha 間的信息素只會讓alpha 排斥。」

「是嗎？可是我還是喜歡你的味道，而且我覺得從你身上傳來的味道讓我感覺到安心。」

莫札特不以為意說著，薩里耶利拿起旁邊的領巾把莫札特身上的汗水擦乾，讓他批上外套，白皙的脖子讓薩里耶利想咬下一口，在上面落下自己的痕跡。

「你聞起來就像是我。」

「真的嗎？我們可以等結……」

興奮的少年跟薩里耶利聊到結消下，甚至還即興哼了曲子給薩里耶利，他在這期間知道薩里耶利出生的小鎮名字也知道薩里耶利就讀的音樂學校，還知道薩里耶利會畫畫……

等到兩人能夠分開的時候，他們在洗了個很久的澡，莫札特在薩里耶利身上試了很多他以往學到的。

他們一直到天亮才真的在薩里耶利的床上睡過去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我⋯⋯  
> 就喜歡老梗。

抱緊他站了起來讓他緊張地用腿圈僅唯一能攀著的腰，含著唯一的支撐他的地方，因為緊張絞緊著。

少年激動地發出呻吟，用力咬了面前的alpha 的頸子，操弄為了那個疼痛更加用力，操進裡面的小口畢竟不久前才在裡面成結過，那顯得更加容易，濕透鬆軟的肉穴因為失重感絞得很緊，手攀在肩膀上，咬破的肩膀血淋淋讓他抹得都是，薩里耶利滿是汗的黑髮被弄得凌亂。

在兩人貼緊的身體間的性器興奮地洩出更多體液，背後的手牢牢抓住他，失重的插入進得更深，挺著胸口把自己送到alpha 面前，被抓紅的胸口貼在alpha 嘴邊被吸得通紅，這姿勢很快就被操到腰軟，貼在對方身上，隨著抽插摩擦著自己的陰莖，很快他就又射了出來。

只是在身體裡的陰莖還停在裡面，但alpha 在他射出的同時停了下來。

「不不要停繼續。」

使不上力的腰明顯沒有先前一直捉弄跟調情活躍，剩下眼睛還發亮著，調整姿勢讓少年躺上柔軟的床，結束方才被要求的姿勢，那的確很深，而且因為他一直很緊張所以非常緊，好幾次他幾乎都要成結了，被咬痛清醒地讓他知道自己真的進到這個剛分化的天才少年的生殖口，alpha 應該會退化的器官，但看來那帶給莫札特極大的感官愉悅。

未抽出的性器隨著推上床的姿勢再次推進，握著修長的腿再次操進裡面，撫摸拉高的腰，退了出來翻過少年柔軟的身體握著他的腰重新操進，舔著濕透的背脊，少年扭著脖子交換著吻。

「給我⋯⋯」

「你確定你還要再一次？」

「給我。」

手握緊身後的人讓他不能抽離，再次在裡面成結射滿，少年因為再次的快感完全放空，手抱著薩里耶利的手沒有鬆開，薩里耶利讓兩人側躺著喘息。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫薩，各種雷。

睡醒之後的神清氣爽，莫札特可滿足了！腦子還沒醒，但不妨礙他看著已經鬆開他但面對著他熟睡的薩里耶利。

嘴裡輕輕哼著曲子，那就像是一直在他腦裡的聲音，薩里耶利一定在兩人可以分開後幫他擦乾淨了，他清爽又舒適，薩里耶利的黑髮捲在前額，伸手就能摸上那張臉，深邃美麗，被他咬破的肩膀就在眼前。

薩里耶利鮮少露出的肩膀上已經乾涸的咬痕更加明顯，他貼近親了自己製造出的傷痕，往上深吸了讓他沈迷的味道，他知道那是腺體他可是被說關係混亂的小天才！甚至有貴族夫妻要求他加入他們的室內遊戲，揚起的嘴角像一直都很開心無憂般，舔了下薩里耶利的腺體張嘴小小咬了那沁出的信息素讓他滿足，原本熟睡的人伸手抱住搗亂的人，莫札特知道他醒來轉而親吻他，起身解決生理需求後，重新回到床上推著薩里耶利跨坐在他身上。

「我可以嗎？」

沙啞的聲音問剛張開眼睛的人，薩里耶利同意他，告訴他可以先喝點水，畢竟他叫了一個晚上。

薩里耶利對他無條件的順從，幾乎在開口前就知道他會同意自己，神之子他知道沒有人不會答應自己想要的，但對薩里耶利又像是不論是什麼任性的事他都會答應自己。

把滿口的水餵進躺著的薩里耶利嘴裡，磨蹭薩里耶利的胸口，手握著還柔軟著的性器，彎著腰親了親那轉頭舔咬白皙的大腿內側，手裡的性器在他挑逗下硬得很快，他們的長度差不多，多親了幾下前一晚帶給自己不少全新體驗的地方。

翻找出昨天幾乎沒用上的潤滑，他知道薩里耶利沒有這的經驗。手指伸進乾涸的地方抹上大量的潤滑，想起的是他昨天以前也是第一次卻沒有過去聽說的那麼痛，而且潤滑？

「安東尼奧，你很想要我對嗎？」

莫札特把自己未作任何準備就硬得不行的陰莖抵上已經抹上大量潤滑的地方，任由他行動的男人招手要他彎下來。

「對。」

親吻中挺進薩里耶利身體裡，承受的身體痛得絞緊入侵的性器，一同侵入他體內的舌頭靈活地舔著敏感的上顎，擁有豐富的經驗他知道如何做會讓身下的人更舒服，而且他是如此的想要得到薩里耶利，那聲輕輕地承認滿足了莫札特的虛榮，還有更多他沒有時間瞭解的情緒。

 

薩里耶利說不清自己為什麼會答應沃夫岡的要求，或許是還沒清醒，或許是那雙發亮的眼睛，或許是聽到那奔放不受拘束的音樂。

強烈的脹痛感讓他眼前一片白霧，幾乎看不清楚那雙蠱惑他的眼睛，快感隨後衝上讓他完全陷入，幾乎分不清兩者個區別，並行的感覺充斥著，沒有停歇的動作讓他完全無法思考。

薩里耶利不是毫無經驗但他不曾如此沈溺。

如果說莫札特分化成alpha 他沒有應該有的排斥是正常的嗎？也不是他現在真有能力在思考這件事。

被拉起身懸空著腰壓在對方腿上快速抽插，隨著推進他身體的力道喘息晃動，他只有抓著握在他腿上的手，莫札特停下動作，攬著腰調整姿勢讓他貼在他身上。

跪著插入強硬地抵上薩里耶利的生殖口，那個在他分化後便開始退化的地方，在衝擊下讓他抽蓄著呻吟，原先掛在莫札特肩膀上的手，抱著肩膀粗重地喘息，痛得讓他咬緊了牙關，收起了所有的呻吟，讓少年不開心起來。

接著更加用力衝向同一個位置停止，舌頭舔著他的嘴哄著薩里耶利鬆嘴，溜出的呻吟讓少年滿足極了。

抵在生疼的位置磨蹭，貼在嘴邊的呻吟讓莫札特更興奮地戳刺，嘴咬著薩里耶利的下唇，吸吮住他下意識伸出的舌頭。

在他足夠放鬆後，握著薩里耶利的腰不讓他有逃開的機會擠進狹小的入口，疼痛讓薩里耶利張口咬了面前的莫札特，悶哼之外，alpha 沒有停下動作，繃緊的身體絞緊了性器。

莫札特新生的結，在狹窄的空間裡撐開。

嘴裡的血味、微涼的精液及內部撐開的感覺讓薩里耶利的意識清醒過來，但整個人完全攤軟貼在莫札特身上。咬破的腺體衝上來的信息素安撫了薩里耶利為疼痛緊繃的神經。

「安東尼奧，你放鬆下來了呢，這是你標記了我還是我標記了你？」

坐著的姿勢讓他們依偎的在一起，薩里耶利才發現自己咬了面前的人。

「你的信息素⋯⋯」

就著沾血的牙，莫札特嚐到自己的血味，薩里耶利跟無尾熊般整個人都在莫札特身上，他可以知道先前少年描述的無法逃開的快感，不是從自己而來的快感無法控制讓他感到無所適從。莫札特抱著他往後躺下，手安撫著薩里耶利。

「不知道alpha 能不能標記alpha ，所以你說我聞起來是什麼味道？喜歡嗎？」

薩里耶利縮在莫札特身上貼著被他咬破的腺體，莫札特知道那真讓他放鬆下來。

「喜歡。」

 

 

 

到底為什麼會變成這樣。

在他睡醒時那個眼睛裡像是有星星的少年，不知道盯著他多久了。

看似瘦軟的少年，輕易地把他抱到浴室，小子開水幫他沖洗身體的時候，他才注意到少年不是因為還未成年才會如此光潔。

「安東你要試試嗎？這裡有刮鬍刀我能幫你，之前有一個⋯⋯」

薩里耶利在莫札特開始細說誰鼓吹他，還幫他處理的時候，沈溺在少年的聲音裡游移了精神，少年跪在他面前手握著他的性器已經上好打好的泡沫，另一手拿著剃刀貼上他的時候感覺不到冰冷，天才音樂少年的手就像拉小提琴般穩穩地刮下冰涼的泡沫，擦在一旁的毛巾裡，少年專注在漸漸變得光滑的下體上，對於專注著自己的莫札特，薩里耶利無法移開自己的眼睛。

少年熟練地完成動作，拿起新的溫涼的毛巾將剩下的泡沫擦乾淨。

回神時，那已經乾淨光滑，少年的嘴圈住一直半硬的性器，溫熱含住頭部用力吸吮，少了毛髮掩飾光裸直接又敏感。

少年看到薩里耶利回神看著他後，眼睛發亮，繼續努力地吸著，吞不進的部分手握著揉動。

雖然他被吃了很多次，但他還沒掌握這要如何帶給人樂趣，牙齒不小心撞上後，舌頭補償地貼上，舌尖舔上頭上的小孔再努力吞進全部，薩里耶利手指擦著他嘴角流下的口水。少年含著鬆開吸了口氣後又含了進去努力吞嚥吸吮。

薩里耶利推著少年想讓他放開，莫札特卻更用力握著大腿，用力吸吮，讓薩里耶利全射進他嘴裡。

射進的時候少年幾乎吞下，薩里耶利要他鬆開的時候還大力吸了口，手把揉著還半硬的性器，順從樣子讓薩里耶利覺得他以後看到這個的眼神就會硬起來。

吞嚥的時候少年咳了起來，薩里耶利拉起他嚐到自己的味道，他簡直渡過他人生最荒謬的一天，然而音樂天才還在他懷裡，他表現得自然沒有任何不自在的行動，像是告訴薩里耶利小天才就是如傳聞般的游走在每個人的房間，清洗過的兩個人，薩里耶利認為這應該是最後了。

但莫札特卻牽著他說去找東西吃。

這是也他會做的？

「不，我通常晚上就離開了。」

「我問出口了？」

「不，你的眼睛告訴我的。實際上只有我操人家沒有人操我，我說了我想要不會有人不順從我。我想不起來在這之前我這麼失控的樣子，噢、安東尼奧、安東尼奧你怎麼如此特別。」

口氣任性又孩子氣，卻說著很多比他大的人都做不到的事。


End file.
